Tristan's Pain
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Tristan has an extremely abusive home life; a serious crush on two people he feels he'll never have a chance with and to top it all off; an evil yami. What will Tristan do?


This is an YGO story. The warnings are Yaoi, Yaoi Threesome, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, an evil a yami for Tristan, abuse, possible rape, new Millennium item, more warnings might come. 

Summary: Tristan has an extremely abusive home life; a crush on two people that he feels he'll never have a chance with; and now an evil yami that wants revenge on Yami. Tristan his to deal with Triton before everything gets out of hand, but with all the problems he already has, he doesn't know what to do! Will Tristan get help? Or will his life be in the hands of Triton for now on?

Pairings: Eventual Seto/Tristan/Joey; Seto/Joey; Yami/Bakura/Yugi; Marik/Ryou/Malik; Duke/Mokuba; more might come.

A/N: The communication between Tristan and his yami will be through mind link at times; sometimes for the other hikaris and their yamis. It will be like what is below.

/Hikari speaking through mind link/ (Hikaris words will not be in bold print.)

/**Yamis speaking through mind link**/ (Yamis words will be in bold print)

* * *

Chapter 1

Seto and Joey walked into school hand in hand. People looked on as the two passed; but the couple pretended that the others weren't looking at them as they walked.

"Hey Joey, Seto!" A voice called.

Joey smiled when he saw his friends walk up to him and his lover.

"Happy Anniversary you two." Yugi said.

"Thanks..." Seto and Joey said.

The couple always celebrated their relationship every month. Little did they know, Tristan would be sad around that time.

"Hey, where's Tristan?" Joey asked.

"He didn't come to school yet." Malik said. "None of us saw him."

Joey wondered if his friend was okay, Tristan was always one of the first people there to greet his friends.

The school bell rang and the gang headed off to class.

* * *

Class in first period was a drag, and no sign of Tristan. Joey began to worry, Seto passed notes to him trying to reassure Joey that Tristan was okay; truth be told, Seto was starting to worry a little himself.

The others passed notes around asking about Tristan, everyone worried.

The bell rang, signaling end of first hour. Everyone got up and cleared the class room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tristan...

Tristan was curled up into a tight ball as his father kicked his back. Tristan wondered what he did this time as his old man continued his assault. Harsh, rash cries escaped Tristan when his father yanked him up by his hair. (To find out what Tristan's parents look like, read my story 'Angels in Danger'; that story will be updated eventually, I didn't quit on it; I just have a major case of writer's block!)

"You worthless piece of trash..." Jason snarled. "I wonder how you can even live with yourself..."

Jason threw Tristan onto the ground and walked off.

Tristan remained on the floor panting. He was weak from all the hits he received from his father. Before the kicking began, Tristan was running around the house trying to avoid all of the things his mother, Cleo, was throwing at him. Then his father snuck up behind him and gave him a sucker punch, which knocked him out cold for awhile. What made him come to was the piercing pain of his mother slitting his wrists with a broken beer bottle; when she left for work that left Tristan with his father, who had a day off.

Right now, Tristan was trying to find the strength to stand. He used the wall for support as he walked into his room. He closed the door behind him and collapsed to the floor. He crawled to his bed and looked under it, where he pulled out a first aid kit.

It took a little over half an hour to bandage himself up before he put the box back underneath the bed. He used the rest of his strength to pull himself up onto the bed, one minute after that, he fell sound asleep.

Soon Tristan would dream a dream that would change his life forever.

Tristan's Dream

Tristan was somewhere dark; thick fog covered the ground as he walked. He looked around to see if he could find anyone.

"Hello, is anyone there?!" He called.

A loud screeching sound came to his ears and something flew over head. He ducked when that happened and kept down for a few minutes before he was sure he could stand up.

"Coward..." A voice said.

Tristan whipped his head around, trying to find out who said that.

"Who's there?" He called.

A dark orb of black light floated down from the dark sky. When it touched the ground, it took a form into a teenage boy.

Tristan's eyes widened and he gasped at what he saw.

There was a boy in front of him that looked exactly like him. The only difference were his eyes, they were the color of midnight blue.

"W-who are y-you?!" Tristan stuttered.

"I'm Triton..." The boy said. "And I'm your worst nightmare..."

Tristan's eyes widened; he tried to turn and run, but it was too late.

The crow that flew over head a few minutes ago tried to attack him, but he dodged it. That's when he felt the piercing pain in his back; he let out a loud yell of pain and collapsed onto the ground.

"Now for what I came to do..." Triton said.

Triton turned Tristan onto his back. On Hinoro's wrist, there was a golden bracelet with the Millennium symbol. He put his right hand onto Tristan's chest and the bracelet glowed with a bright light.

A searing pain went through Tristan, he felt as if he was being ripped apart. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as Triton smiled at his work.

The light faded and Tristan's world went black.

End of dream

Tristan jolted awake, only to let out a loud yell of pain; the wounds from his father were still hurting. Tristan lay on the bed panting, the dream raced through his mind as he looked up at the ceiling.

As Tristan tried to roll over on his side, something on his wrist caught his eye.

"No, it can't be..." Tristan whispered. "It was only a dream!"

Tears came to Tristan's eyes as he looked at the bracelet he saw in his dream. Just then, it started to glow. Tristan tried to take it off, but it wouldn't unlatch.

The black orb he saw in his dream formed in the middle of the room and took form.

"Hello Tristan..." Triton said.

Tristan backed away as far as he could from Triton, until his back touched the wall.

"What d-do you want?" Tristan whispered.

"To get revenge on Yami..." Triton said. "If you don't help me, you can kiss you life goodbye."

Tristan's breathing became labored as he looked at Triton's eyes, he could tell that Triton was serious.

There was a banging at Tristan's door. Triton disappeared just as it opened.

"Tristan! It's two o'clock and I'm hungry!" Jason yelled. "Cook me something if you know what's good for you." With that he stormed out the room.

Tristan wiped the tears from his eyes, thankful that his father hadn't seen that he was crying. He got off of bed and limped to the kitchen.

* * *

"Man, we have so much homework; it's going to be impossible to go see Tristan." Duke said. Duke came to school around third hour, everyone knew about that so they weren't too worried about him. When Duke heard that Tristan didn't come to school that day, he said that he was going to his house to see what was up, but he had too much homework now.

"What happened?" Joey asked. "Everything was so easy and all of a sudden, we have a landslide of homework."

Seto wasn't complaining, to him, all of the work was child's play and he would be done with it within a half an hour.

The limo pulled up and everyone went inside. The ride for everyone home was quick, since Seto offered them a ride.

"Seto, after you're done with your homework, can you please call Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Okay..." Seto said.

* * *

Jason devoured the food that his son made.

Tristan rushed up to his room quickly. He needed to call Yami and asked about this spirit called Hinoro. He closed the door and jumped up onto his bed.

He sat down on his bed and picked up his phone dialing Yugi's number. Just then a surge of pain went through his body.

"Ahhh!" Tristan yelled, he looked as the bracelet glowed and Triton appeared.

"Don't even think about it!" Triton snarled.

Tristan lay on the bed panting and coughing.

"If you even try the next time...I'll kill you!" Triton said. With that his disappeared.

Tristan cried as the pain ceased, he wanted so bad to call for help, but he couldn't.

* * *

Seto was finishing his homework. It hadn't even been thirty minutes since he started. He smiled as he looked at his puppy; he had a confused look on his face which made him look so cute. 

"You done already?" Joey asked.

Seto nodded.

"I'm going to call Tristan now." Seto said as he left the room.

Joey sighed as he watched Seto walk out the room. For awhile, he and Seto have been talking about letting Tristan into the relationship. They always wondered if they should do it, but always backed away when they had the chance.

* * *

Seto walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

He sat down on a stool and used the phone on the wall. He dialed Tristan's number and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

Tristan was asleep when the phone rang.

/**Tristan, if you even say one thing...I'll kill you...**/ Triton said through mind link.

/I won't. / Tristan said.

Tristan answered the phone.

"Hello..." He said groggily.

"Hey Tristan..." Seto said. "How are you doing?"

Tristan's heart fluttered when he heard Seto's voice. No one knew, but Tristan was madly in love with Seto and Joey, he was just too shy to admit it.

Triton noticed this; he knew he could use this to his advantage.

"I've been doing fine." Tristan said. "Except for being sick this morning." He lied.

"Well, that's why I called, to see why you weren't at school." Seto said. "What do you have, the flu?"

"No, I just didn't feel so hot this morning." Tristan said. "So did anything happen today?"

"Nothing too special, just a little brawl in the cafeteria." Seto said.

Just then shouts came from downstairs, Seto couldn't hear it, but Tristan sure could. The shouting was a signal that both of his parents were home.

"Seto, I have to go." Tristan said. "Happy anniversary..."

"Thanks..." Seto said. "Bye..."

"Bye..." Tristan said, then he hung up.

/**Good job**/ Triton said. /**Keep this up and I won't hurt your friends.** /

Tristan's eyes widened.

/You didn't say anything about hurting my friends! / Tristan said.

/**I just thought of it...**/ Triton said. /**Right after the way you reacted to Seto's voice...**/

Tristan lay down on his bed crying, not knowing what to do.

To be continued...

* * *

Is the story good, bad, should I continue?

Please send in reviews and tell me!!!


End file.
